


Day One Hundred Sixty-Five || A Mountain

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [165]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: After all the strange things he's seen in these peaks, Sasuke is torn between the safety they offer, and the risks they carry. How can he know what's right for his clan?





	Day One Hundred Sixty-Five || A Mountain

The journey down from the mountains is far less perilous than the one into their peaks. At this rate, Sasuke feels he’ll soon find himself a master of them, when in all reality he never wanted to step foot in them a second time.

But the strange valley among the mountains has kept drawing him back. Whether by fate or fortune, he still doesn’t know...but the god that once spurned him has come - as the miko tells him - to find him...interesting.

He’s still not entirely sure what that means, but...at least she did not  _ eat  _ him.

After all, as a dragon, she very well could have.

Finding his family after his overnight stay, Sasuke is surprised to find himself greeted by a crowd of his clan, all clamoring about his return.

“Sasuke-sama, what took you so long?”

“We were sure you had perished in the mountains!”

“The traitor - is he dead?”

“Please, everyone - at ease.”

The gathering parts to make way for Fugaku, who - though weary - gives his son a critical glance. “...I take it your hunt went well?”

“In a manner of speaking. He’d fallen to his death before I could find him.”

“You’re sure?”

“I saw the crows feasting on his eyes myself. Given he didn’t stir in spite of the pain, I’d wager he was dead long before then.”

“Good, good...word won’t reach our enemies, then.” A hand claps upon his younger son’s shoulder, Fugaku managing a rugged smile. “Thank you. But, I too am curious...why your late return?”

“The path was perilous in daylight - by the time I’d found him, it was nearly dark. I didn’t want to suffer the same fate, so I camped out in a small valley until sunrise so I could see my path clearly.”

“Ah, a wise choice...though it had us worried. I’m glad you’re home safe, my son. Come, we’ll feed you after your long journey!”

Managing a small smile of his own, Sasuke lets the hand at his back guide him into the Uchiha’s temporary camp.

But as he goes, he can’t help a glance over his shoulder to the fog-laden mountains to the south. He hasn’t forgotten the miko’s promise: to ask the god if they, too, could seek shelter under her protection. True, Sasuke ensured the traitor among them was dead...but they may yet be found, or attacked, or...any manner of ill fates. The strange mountain village under the watchful eyes of a god would surely mean peace and safety for his people. And after fleeing their traitorous lord...that is all Sasuke wants for them. To see them safe and happy.

...but for now, he can only await her message,  _ on wings of white _ as she told him. A messenger bird, of sorts? Some of his clan practice falconry, but...none have ever used their birds for messages.

Perhaps something they should consider.

Taken into the clan’s main tent, Sasuke takes a seat as his mother and brother greet him, relief clear on their faces.

“Oh, my son,” Mikoto murmurs, taking his cheeks in her hands. “You suffered no wounds, I hope?”

“I’m just as whole as I left,” he assures her.

“As expected of my little brother,” Itachi murmurs with a small, knowing smile.

“Of course.”

“So, was there anything else of interest during your journey?” Fugaku asks, sitting across from his son. Food is soon brought by another clansman.

There’s a tick of hesitation. The miko - Hinata - told him to keep their secret. “Not really. No game trails, no game...trekking was hard-going.”

HIs parents don’t seem to notice his withholding, but Itachi - ever keen - gives a glance that says otherwise. Sasuke begs his silence with a look of his own.

“Well...at least you were more sure-footed than our unfortunate friend,” Fugaku rumbles, digging into his food.

“It would take more than a mountain to strike me down.”  _ Like maybe a god. _

“Well...now that I know we face no threat, I think we’ll remain camped here a while,” the patriarch announces. “There’s fresh water, decent hunting, and some shelter by these bluffs. Until we figure out our next move, it would be wise to set up camp and plan ahead.”

“I agree.” And that will give him time to await the miko’s verdict. Or rather, her message regarding the god’s. Even now, he’s unsure what he wants. Is the valley village their best bet? Or would it be a mistake?

“That will give you time to rest after your journey,” Mikoto then assures her youngest. “And you as well, Itachi. How have you been faring?”

“Well enough,” he replies with a nod of his head. “And the rest is all the better for me. I feel stable.”

“Good. A steady place to sleep and good food will do you wonders.” Their mother gives a strained smile. It’s no secret that her elder son’s health is a constant stress for her. “You’ll have time to rest, and heal.”

...the words bring up an echo from Sasuke’s conversation with the miko.  _ “O-Suigin-sama is a kami of healing.” _ If she is...then perhaps she could aid his brother…! The revelation brightens Sasuke’s expression: something else his brother notices as their parents’ attentions lie elsewhere.

“Well, for today, you may rest,” Fugaku tells Sasuke. “Such a hike surely wore you down.”

He almost protests, but then...thinks better of it. “Thank you, otōsama. I’ll be back on my feet first thing tomorrow.”

“I’d best to speak to the others, let them know we’ll be staying here a spell,” the clan head them mutters, leaving his empty bowl.

“I’ll go with you - we need to take stock of our provisions,” is his wife’s addendum, standing as he does. “You two stay here and rest.”

Both brothers nod as the elder pair take their leave.

Silence.

Only when it goes uninterrupted long enough does Itachi look to Sasuke. “...what did you find up there?”

“What do you mean?”

“Come now, Sasuke - you know you can hide nothing from me. You saw something in those mountains, didn’t you?”

The younger hesitates. “I...I can’t say.”

“Do you not trust me?”

“It’s not just I that needs to trust you. I carry a great secret, brother mine. I can’t tell you.  Not yet. Not until I hear word.”

Itachi’s brow furrows thoughtfully. “...a village, perhaps?”

“Aniki…”

“You know I’ll tell not a soul - whatever this is, it is clearly weighing on you, dear brother. Please...talk to me.”

Sasuke heaves a long sigh. “...when we first crossed these peaks, I got separated from you. It was then I first found a strange village, hidden in fog. I thought it a dream. There was a strange woman there, a miko...bade me stay the night, and then had me escorted come morning. And last night, when I went to rest on the mountain...I happened upon it again. And I was...aniki, I was confronted by a  _ god _ .”

Itachi’s eyes widen - a rare display of emotion in the stoic elder brother. “...are you sure…?”

“There was no mistaking it. Summoned a gale and a downpour, a serpent dragon of the water. The miko defended me, told the god I meant no harm. Let me rest in the village, and showed me its depths come morning. It’s a place unlike anything I’ve ever seen. A place for those forgotten by men and gods alike. So...I asked the miko if I could bring our clan there. For safety, and a place to hide. She could make me no promises, but...said she would ask the god for her help. Told me not to speak of it until I heard. I fear our father’s reaction if I told him prematurely. He may insist, even if it goes against the god’s wishes.”

“...I see…”

“And aniki...the god, she heals…! Even if we’re not given shelter, I’ll beg she aid you. You might be whole at last…!”

Something unreadable passes over Itachi’s face. “...what an adventure you’ve had, little brother. I will keep your secret...and go with you when the time comes. I must admit...curiosity burns me to see such a place.”

“...I hope you will.” He can only pray Hinata convinces the spirit to at least grant him this much.

For now...they can only wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this piece doesn't have Hinata directly IN it, but...she's mentioned? It's sort of a...transitional piece. Cuz what I want to have happen next would require several scenes, and...I try to keep these entries from getting TOO long. So...we'll have to wait for another prompt to see what happens next!
> 
> This is, for any wondering, another miniseries in this series, lol - prior parts are days 60, 77, and 140! Poor Sasuke...all he wanted was to find a new home. Now he's got to deal with gods, and magic miko ladies, and still face the uncertainty of his clan's future. Someone cut this guy some slack! At least Fugaku is giving him the day off...hopefully Hinata sends her answer soon, and it's a good one!
> 
> Buuut anyway, I'm...very tired. Long day, lol - and tomorrow will be, too. For now, I'd better sign off. Thanks for reading!


End file.
